Clouds and Pineapples?
by sai51592
Summary: What happens when Tsuna leaves for an important assignment in Japan? Of course, he leaves Hibari in charge. However his second in command is.... wait a minute MUKURO. Will the other guardians be able to survive with these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Clouds... and Pineapples? 1** by ~gsnks and sai51592

A lot has happened to the 10th Vongola's family. They were thrown 9 years and 10 months into the future and now Tsuna must defeat the Millefore. As if anything could get worse, Reborn has decided to take the Judaime on an important assignment. Without being told the details, Tsuna reluctantly agreed with his home tutor. Only to his surprise the base has already received a new commander to hold his position while he's away. "W-what?!" Tsuna was both shocked and a little frightened at Reborn's proposal. "Yep." the infant like hitman had already lept from his seat at the table and was half way to the door

A lot has happened to the 10th Vongola's family. They were thrown 9 years and 10 months into the future and now Tsuna must defeat the Millefore. As if anything could get worse, Reborn has decided to take the Judaime on an important assignment. Without being told the details, Tsuna reluctantly agreed with his home tutor. Only to his surprise the base has already received a new commander to hold his position while he's away. "W-what?!" Tsuna was both shocked and a little frightened at Reborn's proposal. "Yep." the infant like hitman had already leapt from his seat at the table and was half way to the door. "But Reborn he can't possibly-"

"Of course he can," interjected Reborn, "this won't be his first time in command. Besides with Yamamoto and Gokudera from the past here, he is the only one for the job." Tsuna had seemed to be a little deeper in thought than he was the second before. However the more he thought about it, the more his face turned a pale, almost ghostly white. Though its color came back full force when his arm was practically twisted off as Reborn dragged Tsuna away. On their way out, they had passed the control room. Sitting there alone was Hibari Kyouya. An indifferent expression to his face; the same one he wore when the baby told him that he could do as he pleased as long as he would head the base for awhile.

------------------------------------------

"Judaime? Judaime?" Gokudera frantically ran from room to room calling out for Tsuna. With each turn he became more fearful for his boss' life. He made a quick turn to the right when something came flying into him. Its claws latched deep into his face. "Uni!" In a fit of pain and agitation, Gokudera managed to pry the box animal off. Unfortunately, standing before him was Hibari, seemingly radiating his killing intent. "This is not the first time you have interrupted my sleep. I will not stand for anymore of your undisciplined actions, herbivore." Needless to say that by the end of his sentence, Gokudera was already rounding the corner at the end of the hall; almost as if he was running for his life.

Hibari stood by and waited for a moment, trying to give the storm guardian time to run. Where would the fun be if he bit him to death in a matter of seconds? The cloud guardian calmly began his walk towards the training room, the one he Gokudera was running to.

------------------------------------------

Not too far from the food storage room, a small hairball was skipping down the hallway. Or at least that may have been what it looked like if it weren't for the cow print it was wearing. Not only that but it distinctly had a twisted lollipop stuck to the front of his face. Having candy, Lambo was completely oblivious to the world around him. That's why he missed Gokudera flying past him, screaming for the stupid cow to get the hell out of his way. Lambo continued on his way, in almost a drunken stagger until his path was overly obstructed. Unknowingly, he walked right into it, consequently his giant lollipop tumbled to the ground. Immediately, Lambo lunged towards his precious candy only to have a black clad foot crush it to bits.

"Noooo!!" yelled the guardian of thunder as he fell to his knees in tears. "Lambo's going to kill you!" he pulled out several grenades and looked up to the assailant. However, all the small troublemaker could see was the black figure stride past him without any regards. "How dare you ignore Lambo!" and with that the 'stupid cow' launched the grenades toward the retreating figure. Anyone within the base could have heard the explosions. The smoke cleared while Lambo continued to hyperventilate until he saw the face of a very pissed off Hibari. "I'll bite you to death" came his monotone response. The small trembling kid before him took off in the same direction that Gokudera had run in.

----------------------------------------------

"Uni get off!" Gokudera had finally slowed his pace and even managed to detach his cat from his head. He knew that he should probably get Uni back into its box but, that face it always gave him, he couldn't do it. "Save me octopus-head!" Gokudera whipped around only to get another flying object latched onto his head. He began flailing about yelling curses and names at Lambo, who happened to have a death like grip on him. "Aren't you popular Gokudera." Not much to his surprise, Yamamoto was leisurely walking in their direction, tossing a baseball up to himself. "Shut it you baseball freak!" All the swordsman could do was laugh at Gokudera as he continued to struggle with Lambo. That was until he managed to scare the small kid away.

Having nowhere else to run to, Lambo started towards Yamamoto. By the time he jumped onto the rain guardian, his baseball had already left his hand. Being hit like that, Yamamoto lost concentration for a second. Gokudera stood there watching the ball, as if in slow motion travel past him. Oddly enough though, the ball bounced back rather quickly. He made sure to turn around cautiously, knowing that things really weren't going his way today. First the Judaime had disappeared and then he pissed off Hibari. How could it get any worse, right? That may have been remotely true until he saw Yamamoto's baseball sitting at the feet of none other than Hibari himself. "Shit" cursed Gokudera inwardly as he went to run off again only to come face to face with a wall. "Come on Hibari you should loosen up a little" jokingly stated Yamamoto. A sadistic glint flooded his eyes. "No but I'll be it."

The others looked to him with a questioning glance. However, his intentions were made very clear when he pulled out his tonfa. Seeing Hibari's declaration of war, Yamamoto yanked Gokudera away while scooping up Lambo with his other free arm. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Saving you from Hibari." All three of them darted from one hallway to the next, trying not to get lost nor beaten by Kyouya. They stopped to catch their breath on the far east side of the base. "I think we lost him," heaved Gokudera. "Why aren't you two training?" he and Yamamoto both turned to see Lal Mirch and Ryohei coming their way. "Can't you see it Lal, they're shaping their stamina to the EXTREME!" Looking at the two of them, something seemed to click within Gokudera's head, now that it was freed of attachments. "Hey, Lal, where is the Judaime?" She turned to him with a disappointing glare.

"Didn't Sawada tell you that he was leaving with Reborn for a couple of days? At least Hibari should have told you, he is in charge." Gokudera's eyes went wide with shock at the startling revelation. "But that Hibari is trying to Kill us! KILL US!" He was waving his arms around trying to make sure that she got the point. "Really? I would hold you still but Hibari wouldn't have much fun with that. Come on Ryohei." The storm guardian's jaw dropped in astonishment. All he could do was watch the two walk towards the surveillance room. Only their figures were replaced by one much more threatening to the three guardians. "Psst. Gokudera." He turned to where Yamamoto had been standing to only see an empty space. "Over here." Looking just beyond a nearby door, he saw the baseball nut waving him in. Approaching the room, Gokudera was wary. Unfortunately, he was pulled in and the door was slammed behind him.

----------------------------------------------------

"It's going that bad already?" Tsuna's mood had downcast immediately when Ryohei had called him with an update. It turns out that Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo hadn't been seen for hours. Hibari was searching for them but the Judaime was praying that he was not the one to find them. "Maybe you should appoint a second in command, No-Good Tsuna." He looked to his right to see Reborn standing there. "I'll do it to the EXTREME! I could go for a good spar." yelled Ryohei as he began to warm up with a few punches. Tsuna frantically waved his hands, trying to calm down the battle ready sun guardian. Just what he needed, a demolished base when he got back. "Don't worry, Tsuna" the boss turned back to his home tutor "I've already prepared for this situation. Let's go."

This time he pulled the Judaime away by his ear, as he screamed out in pain and started ranting about how good Reborn's plan was in the first place. Tsuna didn't even want to know anymore. The signal dropped out, leaving Ryohei alone in the communication center. At least he thought he was until he heard the clearly distinctive sadistic laugh come from the doorway. Moving slightly, the boxer caught a glimpse of the man and found it unnecessary to fully turn to him. "Your second in command is here-kufufuf-I want to play with Hibari-kun." His stature and had had both grown but his mismatched eyes had remained unchanged.

Afterpost

My friend and I are working on this together. She has requested that I put the story up on fanfic while she puts it on deiviantart. She has written Ch 1 and she will be posting Ch 2 as was I am writing Ch 3 and 5 and both of us are writing Ch 4 together this story is also on deviantart as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is that Yamamoto?!" shortly after being pulled into the room across from the training facility, Gokudera came to the 'uncomfortable' conclusion that it wasn't just any room but it was indeed a small storage closet. "Sorry, that was my sword." All of them were struggling in the tight fit; even Lambo had difficulties jumping from one lead to the other. Becoming more infuriated by the second, Gokudera completely blew a fuse though when something sticky dripped onto his face. "Lambo's tired." he looked up to see a wad of drool coming his way. To Yamamoto, just listening to the drool hit Gokudera's face was sickening enough. He couldn't imagine actually getting hit with it. "You stupid cow!! I'm gonna kill you!" Yamamoto tried to keep them apart but it soon became clear that with Hibari lurking around, he was in for a long day.

The halls were deserted and the cloud guardians search was still fruitless. The longer the whole ordeal drew out, the more he got bored with it. He hated it when people hid from him. Hibari ultimately decided to make his way back towards his quarters when Ryohei intercepted him. "There is a message from Sawada for you in the communications center." However, the former head of the disciplinary committee disregarded the furious boxer who continued to rant about some people not having grown up since middle school. As if he had room to talk. If Tsuna was there, then so was the baby. "Ah! Hibari!" the Judaime was glad that he actually showed up. "I'm busy at the moment, what do you want?" Tsuna pretty much broke out into a heavy sweat, preparing to tell Hibari of the newcomer. "Well, you see.."

*Flashback*  
Tsuna was busy talking with Reborn when his phone began to ring. Not expecting a call from anyone, he cautiously answered the phone. "Hello? came his wary invitation. "Judaime!"  
"Ah! Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" The storm guardian seemed distressed and extremely scared about something. "It's Hibari, he's going to kill us and-"  
"Us?" questioned Tsuna. "Yamamoto and the stupid cow are here too."  
"Where's here? Be more specific Gokudera-kun." He could hear the deep breath that the guardian took on the other side of the phone. "We're all stuck in a little closet! Lambo's drooling everywhere! Hibari's stalking the halls! And Yamamoto's sword is touching my thigh, SAVE ME!" After the quick outburst, Tsuna could hear shuffling before the line went dead.  
*End Flashback*

"So," he swallowed hard and thanked kami that he wasn't face to face with the cloud guardian. "I've decided to have a second in command at the hideout." Hibari just glared at Tsuna, his eyes almost boring into his soul. "I don't work in groups." the malice that laced his voice was so frightening that Tsuna could no longer look at him. "Umm..it was the only solution! Gomen Hibari but-" the signal was cut off before the Judaime could even finish his thought. Little did he know that he was not alone in the communications room. His co-commander was happily standing by for the most opportune moment and it was just about to come. Hibari felt the thin moisture in the air. A soft chuckle was heard by the doorway. The prefect turned to see a smirking Mukuro. "So Hibari-kun I see you like to play tag kufufu."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kufufu, Hibari-kun we meet again." The cloud guardian turned around to meet his supposed second in command. "So, the baby sent _you_ of all people to assist me." "I suppose he did now." The monitor turned back on showing Tsuna looking a little more confused than usual. "Hiii, M-Mukuro?" The illusionist smirked, "In the flesh Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna, still in panic mode, turned to Reborn on the screen.

"Reborn, you sent Mukuro to help Hibari-san? Do you know how much danger you put the others in?" Tsuna winced in pain as a swift kick connected with his head. "Dame-Tsuna, of course I picked Mukuro. Mukuro is the only one who can distract Hibari from harming the other guardians. The safety of your family is the number one priority as a mafia boss." Reborn finished. "Kufufu, so all you want me to do is to make sure Hibari-kun doesn't get carried away?" "Yes that is the basic need in your role." Reborn responded. The pineapple haired man smirked. "Okay then, I believe we should carry on then. Goodbye Arcobaleno and Tsunayoshi-kun."

As the monitor went black Mukuro turned to Hibari. The prefect glared at the illusionist. "Why didn't that herbivore pick that boxing idiot to be second in command?" "Kufufu, Hibari-kun the little Vongola already knows you won't listen to the sun guardian. So the Arcobaleno decided to pick someone with as much equal strength as you to be second in command." Hibari continued to glare at Mukuro.

"Why do I need a second in command in the first place. I can make due with these herbivores." "Hmm perhaps it's because the Vongola knows you will bite the other guardians to death Hibari-kun." Mukuro looked around wondering where the other guardians were. "Oya, oya, Hibari-kun where may the other guardians be?"

Hibari remained cold and answered. "I'm looking for them." "Ah well let's look together now shall we." Hibari's glare remained unchanged as he pulled out his tofa. "I don't like crowds." Getting the message Mukuro still took a step forward. Out of nowhere, Mukuro was behind Hibari. Mukuro leaned near Hibari's ear. "I think we should _stay together,_ unless you're going to bite me to death Kyouya." Mukuro whispered.

Hibari, tonfa in hand, turned and attacked; however he only heard the sound of metal against metal. Hibari's tonfa was blocked by Mukuro's trident. "I see, let's have a wager then Hibari-kun." The prefect listened as the illusionist spoke. "Who ever finds the guardians first gets to have any request they want fulfilled. Deal?"

Hibari smirked at the crazy illusionist's proposal. "Fine I accept your challenge, if I win Rokudo Mukuro I'll bite you to death." Mukuro smirked, "Have it your way Hibari-kun~." Mukuro vanished and left Hibari to himself.

_Meanwhile…_

Gokudera was in quite a tight spot. One that stupid baseball freak's sword was touching his thigh and two that dumb cow was drooling on him. Gokudera thought it couldn't get any worse. That was until he heard a certain pineapple laughing. "Kufufu." 'It couldn't be, Judaime would never leave _that_ other guy in charge.' Gokudera had been mistaken before when he learned Hibari was in charge.

"Ahh." Gokudera hissed. "Baseball freak move that damn sword of yours before I shove it up your…" Gokudera turned around no longer was Yamamoto or Lambo in the closet with him anymore, but instead that psychotic illusionist. "Ah I found you, kufufu." Gokudera's eyes widened in horror as a scream ripped through his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gokudera screamed. "Ah well Hibari-kun and I had a deal and it looks like I've just won." Gokudera scrambled out of the closet. "Aha ha he got you too huh Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed. "When the hell did you leave you baseball freak?" "Hmm I'm not quite sure one minute I was in the closet and the next thing I knew I was out here with this little guy." Yamamoto responded. Gokudera glared at Mukuro wanting some answers. "Okay, why are you here and what was this deal you made with that disciplinary bastard anyway?" Gokudera questioned.

"Kufufu, didn't Tsunayoshi-kun tell you? He put me as second in command, because a certain storm guardian feared for his life." Mukuro pointed out. "I was looking out for everyone's well-being even the stupid cow's." Gokudera defended. Lambo meanwhile was sleeping on the ground, while drooling as well.

"As for the deal Hibari and I had, kufufu well you'll find out shortly." Mukuro smirked. Gokudera growled at the mist guardian. "Now, all of you go to the control room and wait there for Hibari-kun and I to return." Mukuro ordered. "Why should we listen to you?" Gokudera back talked. Mukuro turned around still smirking. "Well you can wait out here in the open and let Hibari-kun bite all of you to death."

Gokudera's eyes widened at the thought of the prefect beating the hell out of everyone. 'I need to do this, for Judaime.' Gokudera thought. "Fine, come on baseball idiot, you too you stupid cow." Gokudera ordered. He kicked Lambo awake and the three guardians made their way to the control room. "Kufufu, well here I come Hibari-kun~"

Hibari walked down every single hallway in the base and still couldn't find the three herbivores. He proceeded to go down the next hallway until he heard Mukuro's infamous laugh. "Hello, Hibari-kun." Mukuro greeted. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be looking for them as well?" Mukuro laughed. "I came to tell you that I have already found them, they're in the control room as we speak." Hibari was pissed. Not only had he lost the challenge to that crazy pineapple, but he had to grant his request as well.

"Well since you won what do you want?" Hibari asked coldly. Mukuro smiled. "Well I had two things in mind Kyouya." Hibari listened as Mukuro began to tell him his request. "At first I was going to tie you to a bed and have my way with you." Hibari's grip had tightened on his tonfa, but he remained calm. "But then I decided I want to play tag with you and the rest of the guardians, excluding Tsunayoshi-kun and my sweet Chrome of course." Hibari just stood there, he didn't know whether the illusionist was serious or not. Mukuro motioned Hibari to follow him. Hibari ended up following Mukuro to the control room and as predicted all four of the guardians were there.

Mukuro clapped his hands together. "All of you have been called down here, because there is a serious task at hand." Everyone in the room became serious except Hibari who knew what Mukuro was going to say next. "The rules are simple whoever is it will chase the ones who are not it. The last one standing wins." The guardians suddenly gaped at what Mukuro had said. "Wait a minute are we going to-?" Gokudera began. "That's right we are all playing tag."

Lambo cheered claiming how he would win. Ryohei thought it was EXTREME and began getting pumped. "Why are we playing tag?" Gokudera asked obviously annoyed. Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu that was the result of the bet." Gokudera sighed and refused to play. "Ah come on Gokudera it'll be fun, almost as fun as the mafia game we always play." Yamamoto convinced. 'Well, Judaime left these two in charge, so for his sake I'll win.' "Ok Pineapple Hair who's it then?" Gokudera asked.

Mukuro smiled playfully and made his way over to Hibari. Mukuro twirled his figure and poked Hibari on the forehead. "Tag you're it Kyouya~" Mukuro cheered. Mukuro was then nowhere to be seen. Hibari smirked. "Hmm now I don't think he said I couldn't bite any of you to death." Gokudera gulped and ran. Yamamoto ran out as well. "Ah ha ha wait for me Gokudera." Hibari pressed a button hidden on his tonfa, which made them extend. He smirked and knocked Lambo down.

The cow-clothed child was left bruised and unconscious. Ryohei punched his fist into the air. "EXTREME." Soon he was on the ground full of bruises and unconscious. "Hmm two herbivores down three to go." Hibari made his way down the hallway in search for his prey. Gokudera and Yamamoto were running down the hall. "Ha ha isn't this fun Gokudera?" "Gah shut up baseball freak do you want to live?" Yamamoto continued to laugh, but soon both found they were at a dead end. "Damn we need to find another way out of here." Gokudera spoke. Soon Gokudera heard a thud as Yamamoto collapsed and coughed up a little blood.

Soon he as well as the other two previous guardians fell unconscious. Gokudera turned around to see the cloud guardian smirk. Hibari looked over at Gokudera. "I'll bite you next." Gokudera took out four sticks of dynamite in each hand and threw them at his attacker. When the smoke cleared up there stood Hibari untouched by the explosives. Hibari swung his tonfa and Gokudera was on the ground next to a bruised and unconscious Yamamoto. Soon Gokudera lost his vision and fell into the same state as the others. "Hmm one left." Hibari heard clapping from behind him.

Hibari turned around to see Mukuro clapping his hands. "It seems I'm the last one standing, kufufu." Hibari smirked. "Not for long Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari lunged at the smirking illusionist and attacked. The trident blocked all of his attacks. The fight lasted quite a while before Mukuro turned into a bunch of sakura petals. Hibari found himself on the ground in pain and Mukuro walked up to him.

"It looks like I win Kyouya." Mukuro was soon silenced when a normal sized tonfa smacked him across the head. Mukuro cradled his head in pain as Hibari stood up. "Hm tag you're it." Hibari started to walk away until Mukuro shook off his pain and joined him. "You have to admit Hibari-kun you had fun." Hibari smirked and entered the control room. Mukuro smirked and thought of new ways to _distract_ Hibari from biting everyone to death.

In the infirmary…

Lal stood there slightly pissed at the guardian's conditions. All four of them had bruised limbs and little blood loss. "I swear this is the last time I let those two play tag again."

PineappleCloud Extra

Mukuro's Diary

_Mukuro here -kufufu- it seems that Hibari and I had fun playing tag today. Ah I almost feel sorry for the ones we're suppose to watch. Kufufu oh well. Tomorrow, Kyouya's going to be in for a great surprise. Foolish Vongola he should have considered the consequences of appointing me to second in command. Tomorrow I'll trick Kyouya -kufufu- this will be quite amusing, irritating Hibari-kun will be the best part -kufufu-. Well I must be going before the vedicare come back and take my precious diary away from me. Goodnight ~kufufu~_

_Ps- Hugs and kisses. Love Mukuro Rokudo_

Afternote: Hey sai here I wrote this chapter yatta! Next chapter will be written by both gsnks and myself. Haha wow that will be quite interesting and fun to write. Anyways please review and read. Here's what you've all been waiting for now. Next chapter preview.

Chapter four- Down to business

Hibari finally gets Mukuro to get serious, for how long? Long enough to tie him up, but Mukuro just keeps insisting that Hibari is a pervert who whats to take advantage of him. Annoyed with this Hibari unties Mukuro and they fall...Hibari ending up on top of Mukuro. Gokudera walks in at the wrong moment to see this accident. How will the Cloud and Mist get out of the one?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a quiet day. The peaceful gray sky cast over Namimori. The perfect landscape if you were to ignore the hundred-armed bodyguards of the Millefiore that littered its streets. However just below the asphalt surface laid the main base of the 10th Vongola. Deep within its walls were the intertwined sets of conference rooms and hollow halls. Inside the communications room were the two temporary commanders of the Vongola stronghold.

One illusionist sat at the desk, bored out of his mind. His eyes remained a drift, as the other man was hard at work. The cloud guardian was busy typing up a progress report when he had gotten hung up with trying to put the previous events in order for Sawada. He would get half way through a sentence before quickly deleting and replacing it with a new one.

Each time the pang of the deleted key reverberated throughout the silent room. 'It started with those herbivores running away from me for no reason at all. Then you sent that pineapple haired-' Hibari's gaze hardened at the sentence, followed by a few more punches of the delete key. 'Then you sent that monstrosity here and well…' Even though it was a typed letter somehow you could hear the venom that laced the words together. '…that idiot got all of the guardians to play tag. I was slightly amused.'

Hibari continued to furiously pound away at the keyboard. Meanwhile the blue haired man behind him caught sight of a small yellow bird fluttering their way. The tiny creature found its place on top of the cloud guardian's shoulder. The bird's beady black eyes bored deep into the mist guardian's mismatched orbs. Hibird's orange beak rounded out his stout body.

Mukuro looked away from the small bird trying to find something amusing to do. "Pineapple." His mismatched eyes shot back to the yellow ball of feathers after hearing the odd high-pitched voice. "Pineapple." 'There it goes again!' "Pineapple." The infernal bird caused a sly sneer to glide across the illusionist's face.

Following it were his hands that cautiously grabbed the trident that leaned on the wall to his right. Slowly, he edged the trident's tip toward the annoyance's plump and feathered gut. The steeled point just grazed the surface, just barely touching Hibird's skin. "Pineapple." Mukuro withdrew the tip sharply, giving the creature a curious expression.

He paused and pushed it forward more this time delivering a harder poke into the bird. Just as he edged on a bit more the small ball of feathers toppled off of the Cloud Guardian's shoulder, clashing onto the keyboard below. The end of the report became jumbled with random characters. Hibird let out a panicked screech and Hibari twirled around to see what had caused his fluffy companion discomfort.

Mukuro sat there with a teasing smirk plastered on his face. "I never would have never thought that you would be the animal loving type Hibari-kun." Hibari stared at him and smirked. This man had annoyed him to no end and now he was going to pay for destroying his report. Hibari grabbed a near by cable and slowly approached Mukuro.

"Kufufu, and just what are you going to do with that Kyouya?" Mukuro asked. "Rokudo Mukuro, I'm going to bite you to death for disrupting my report." Hibari threatened. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and swiftly knocked Mukuro out. 'That will shut you up you goddamned pineapple.'

After sitting him down, Hibari tied up Mukuro's limbs and tied his torso to the chair. He also blindfolded the illusionist to prevent him from doing any unnecessary stunts. A few minutes of peaceful silence was broken by a pained groan. Hibari turned around to find the illusionist had come out of his unconscious state.

"Oya, why can't I see?" Mukuro asked. Hibari smirked as he saw the 'feared' illusionist totally helpless. "Kufufu, oh so this is a new game isn't it Hibari-kun?" Hibari's smirk soon fell as he realized that he had forgotten to tape the bastard's mouth shut. "Kufufu, I knew you were a closet pervert, but I didn't know that you had a craving for pineapples too." Hibari sighed knowing that this man would never shut up.

Hibari suddenly caught sight of a potted plant on the other side of the room. It appeared to be a pineapple plant labeled 'Junior'. Hibari smirked and waltzed over to Mukuro and removed his blindfold. "Ah much better Kyo-." Mukuro stopped as he saw Hibari creep over to his beloved plant. "Kyouya, what are you doing by Junior?" Hibari picked up the potted plant and carried it over to the tied up mist guardian.

Hibari leaned over to Mukuro's ear and whispered, "I'm going to show you what happens to the herbivores that mess with Hibird." For once Mukuro frowned and Hibari place his hand on Junior's leafy head. Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened, "Hibari don't…my precious Chrome got that for me on my birthday." Hibari smiled menacingly and grabbed Junior's 'head'.

"No, Hibari don't hurt Junior." Mukuro panicked. Just as Hibari was about to pull the wretched plant out Mukuro freaked out. "STOP." Mukuro broke free from his restraints, but tripped over the cable that bound his legs. Mukuro was close to falling onto the keyboard, but Hibari grabbed him and accidentally tangled his feet with Mukuro's.

Hibari fell down on top of the blue haired illusionist. They collided with a thump. Hibari landed on to Mukuro's long, slender form. Looking down Hibari immediately blushed as he looked down at their position. Hibari's right knee was between Mukuro's crotch and his hands loosely held Mukuro's wrists. Mukuro's navy blue tresses were feathered around his head. Mukuro's right knee was bent and slightly brushed against Hibari's thigh.

At that precise moment the door swung open revealing a very angry Storm Guardian. "Hey I need to speak to Juudaime right…" Gokudera stopped; his eyes widened as he saw the position the two guardians were in. "Uh…erm I-I need to…um go…now…BYE." Gokudera ran down the hallway screaming something about perverted pineapples and horny bastards that never get any.

The two guardians blinked. Mukuro smirked and giggled at the blush on Hibari's face. "My, my Kyouya aren't you the impatient one?" Hibari glared down at the Mist Guardian and smacked him upside the head. "Baka, who would want to do 'that' with you?" Mukuro grinned and leaned over to Hibari's ear. "Obviously you Kyouya." The monitor suddenly turned on revealing a worried Vongola boss and an annoyed looking Reborn.

"H-Hibari is it true? D-Did you and Mukuro um…err?" Tsuna started. "What Dame-Tsuna is trying to say is did you and Mukuro have intercourse?" Reborn bluntly finished. Before Hibari had a chance to deny Reborn's assumption, Mukuro cut in. "Yes, Hibari-kun pushed me down and started 'biting me to death'." Hibari looked at him in shock. 'Of all the things that stupid pineapple could say…he says this.' "Ah, he would have continued if that dynamite obsessed what's his name hadn't shown up."

Hibari's glare deepened. "Mukuro are you lying to us?" Tsuna asked suspiciously. "Why Tsunayoshi-kun have I ever lied to you?" Tsuna briefly thought back to his last birthday party.

Flashback

"Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi-kun." "Hiii, M-Mukuro? W-What're you doing here?" Tsuna panicked. "Kufufu, why isn't it obvious I'm here to celebrate you're birthday." Mukuro held up a box that revealed a neatly wrapped box labeled 'cake'. "See Tsunayoshi-kun I bough you a birthday cake." Tsuna inspected the cake thoroughly.

"Mukuro is it going to blow up or something weird like that?" Mukuro gave Tsuna a serious expression. "Tsunayoshi-kun I would never lie to you." Mukuro stated. Tsuna was touched by this and thanked Mukuro as he went to the other room. When all of the guardian's gathered around to celebrate and sing, Tsuna placed Mukuro's cake on the table and lit the candles that were already imbedded in the cake.

All the guardians began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear-" the song was cut off by an exploding cake, which splattered all over Tsuna. Mukuro laughed, "Kufufu, just kidding I lied it was fun." Mukuro snickered.

End of Flashback

Tsuna gave Mukuro a glare. "Yes and the last time you lied to me it took me a whole month to get the frosting out of my hair. Mukuro rolled his eyes at this. "Ok that was just a playful jester. Other than that one time-" "Mukuro have you forgotten the incident at the Vongola Christmas party?" Tsuna interrupted

Flashback

Mukuro sat on his chair watching his precious Chrome knit something. "Ah, it's finally done." Mukuro peeked up and tilted his head. "Who's that for?" Chrome smiled sweetly. "I knitted a pair of mittens for Boss as a Christmas gift." Mukuro placed his finger on his chin while pondering on what to get Tsunayoshi for Christmas.

'Let's see I got him an exploding cake for his birthday so…what should I get him for Christmas?' Mukuro quickly glanced over at Chrome's knitting kit and smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Ah, Chrome I would like to make Tsunayoshi something nice for Christmas as well." Chrome stared at Mukuro with eyes of newfound admiration. "Yes, Mukuro-sama what would you like to make?"

End of Flashback

"Why I made you a lovely scarf Tsunayoshi-kun." "Yeah until it turned into a snake and started to choke me." "Well I told you that Billy was hungry so he was just being impatient." Tsuna sighed and looked over to Hibari hoping for an answer. "Relax, Herbivore we didn't do anything." Hibari reassured. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief until Mukuro fell.

"Hii, Mukuro are you alright?" Tsuna panicked. Mukuro looked up tiredly at Tsuna and Hibari, "Kufufu, well looks like my time is up. I want you to take care of her well Kyouya." Ah cloud of mist engulfed Mukuro's body and was replaced by the fragile body of his host. 'Great now I have to baby-sit this weak herbivore at least the pineapple could take care of himself.' Hibari thought to himself.

With Mukuro gone the Vongola base was going to be a lot quieter at least until Mukuro comes back from some well-deserved rest.

**gsnks: yes we've finally updated, hope you're happy.**

sai51592: Yatta sorry for the long wait now onto the next chapter of Clouds and…Pineapples?

**sai51592: Heh heh it was interesting because we both wrote this together and gsnks had to see my 'usual' ritual of acting out scenes to get better ideas.**

**gsnks: Yeah she acted out the position Hibari and Mukuro were in it was…interesting to watch.**

**sai51592: Lol yep it's rare to see too so now onwards with the preview for chapter five.**

**Preview**

Chapter five- The doujinshi chapter

**Over using Chrome's body Mukuro takes a little break, while Chrome picks up her doujinshi of a certain boss and prefect. However Hibari walks down the hall where Chrome is reading and POOF. Mukuro appears in shock and reads said book. Becoming hooked right away Mukuro sends it to Hibari. Let's just say Mukuro is going to be a dead herbivore.**


End file.
